


仓鼠饲养指南

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	仓鼠饲养指南

“仓鼠也是有发情期的。”  
财务部话痨小王子文俊辉如是说，但部长李知勋显然没听到——他一向不屑于听员工之间聊杂七杂八的东西。  
“我以前养了只仓鼠，发情期的时候就一会儿没注意，最后死掉了。”文俊辉惋惜地摇了摇头。“小动物的发情期还是要关注一下呀，听说主人也是可以帮忙解决的。”  
“哦。”徐明浩头也不抬，手在键盘上打得飞快。办公室的时钟走到五点整，徐明浩文档保存电脑关机拎起公文包一气呵成，“部长我走了。”他打开部长办公室的门跟李知勋道别，李知勋点了点头，伸了个懒腰，也打算下班了。

李知勋家里养了一只仓鼠，不过不是普通的仓鼠，是会变成人的那种，而且大部分时间都是人。  
刚开始也确实是以仓鼠的样子买过来的，但是突然变成人的时候李知勋也没有很惊慌，手里拿着可乐喝了一口。  
“自己去拿件衣服穿起来吧裸奔不太好。”  
权顺荣——仓鼠变成人类以后自称的名字，从此就住在了他家里，当一个家庭主夫，每天给上班族李知勋做饭烧菜打扫卫生这样子。  
李知勋一边想着晚上吃什么一边打开了家门。  
“我回来了。”防盗门在身后缓缓关闭，难得没看到小宠物跑来迎接自己，李知勋疑惑地放下包， 扯开了领带往房间里走，却在卧室里看到一个毛茸茸的脑袋，头顶上还有一对仓鼠耳朵一动一动的。  
等一下，好像不是只有耳朵在动啊。  
李知勋突然站住了脚，虽然他还没看清权顺荣在干什么但是他的第六感不允许他在往前走了。  
小仓鼠听到了主人的脚步声于是转过头来，李知勋看到他转过来的时候脑子轰的一声。  
刘海被汗水打湿黏在额头上，眼角红红的好像还有泪痕，鼻子也一抽一抽的，手上拿着李知勋的贴身衣物，另一只手的动作看起来也十分眼熟。  
“知勋……”  
仓鼠也是有发情期的仓鼠也是有发情期的仓鼠也是有发情期的……  
文俊辉的声音突然被放大了无数倍在他脑子里回响，李知勋当机立断应该先离开这个房间，他转头正要跑但权顺荣的动作比他更快，先行一步紧紧地箍住了他的手。  
“知勋……知勋帮帮我……我好难受……”权顺荣贴在李知勋的耳根说话，呼出的热气透过李知勋刚解开的领口喷在脖颈上，白皮肤的人很快红了一大片。  
“你先放开我我出去给你找医生真的我不骗你马上回来”李知勋一边说一边试图挣开权顺荣的怀抱，没想到手刚刚放开小仓鼠马上又揽住了他的腰。  
这个动作无疑比刚才更亲密，李知勋都能清楚地感受到有什么火热坚硬的东西抵着他的西装裤。  
“我不要医生……我想要知勋……”权顺荣说着下身就开始挺动起来，一只手抱住腰另一只手探下去摸李知勋的性器，李知勋条件反射地夹紧了腿，但权顺荣已经把手伸下去了，本来是阻止他进一步的动作反倒变成了许可的暗示。  
“知勋也想要了吗都不让我的手走呢……”李知勋第一次觉得自己的名字听起来是这么黏糊糊的，他侧过头想要减少跟权顺荣的解除，同时努力向前移动试图打开大门，但动作稍微大一点就会被权顺荣拉回怀里，小仓鼠还使劲嗅他身上的气味，从耳朵一直闻到锁骨。  
裤子也被脱下，性器和陌生的手亲密接触，明明是只小动物但动作意外的熟练很快就让李知勋硬了起来。李知勋都快哭出来了，他在外形象一向是冷酷无情冰山男，这世上少有什么事情会让他手足无措，很明显现在这个情况就是其中一种。  
他正开口想说些什么，就被权顺荣面朝前抵在墙上，脸不得不侧面贴着墙壁，权顺荣趁势凑上前去吻他。  
权顺荣人形的时候有一张好脸，虽然眼睛小了点不算典型帅哥但丰满的嘴唇还是别有一番风情，好好打理一下形象走在路上还会有小姑娘搭讪。  
现在这嘴唇咬着李知勋的薄唇不放了，像是吃什么美食还啧啧有声。他早上吃什么甜品了吗？嘴里还有一股草莓味。他好会亲，仓鼠也需要练习吻技吗？  
李知勋几乎要沉溺这个吻里失去理智，身后探进了手指却让他突然清醒过来。他猛地转身推开权顺荣，小仓鼠跌跌撞撞地后退了几步一下摔在地上，衣冠不整面色潮红，下身还直挺挺地立着。  
李知勋还喘着气，擦了擦嘴角残留的口水，努力稳定了一下情绪才开口说，“权顺荣你发情了，你现在这个状态看到什么都会日的，我先去找兽医，在这之前你不要乱动，我很快就回来。”  
“可是我只想要知勋。”权顺荣突然委屈了，手脚并用地爬过来，头上的仓鼠耳朵也耷拉下来藏在头发里。他抱着李知勋的大腿抬起头看主人，“我知道我现在是在发情，但是我好喜欢知勋啊，知勋不喜欢我吗？”  
“……我先去找医生。”李知勋别过视线去捡地上的裤子，故意忽略了这个问题。  
等他换掉被搞脏的衣服再出来的时候，看见权顺荣紧闭着眼睛努力撸动下身，但性器看起来丝毫没有要解放的意思。  
发情期的时候就一会儿没注意最后死掉了发情期的时候就一会儿没注意最后死掉了发情期的时候就一会儿没注意最后死掉了……  
又来了文俊辉大喇叭。李知勋摇了摇头，试图让自己不要再去回想，但在临出门前听见权顺荣难受的呻吟还是软了心。他快步走到沙发旁，伸手握住挺立的阴茎。  
“就帮你这一次。”  
虽然说常常有说男人之间会有互相帮助的情况，但对李知勋来说还是头一次，他按照自己的习惯从上到下抚摸了一回，拇指在马眼处打着圈，听到权顺荣舒服的叹息声他加快了抚摸的速度。  
但这时权顺荣突然抓着他的领子要亲他，李知勋惊得后退一步但还是来不及躲开，两个人追逐着步步后退直到李知勋再次抵着墙壁。  
“知勋喜欢我吗？”权顺荣跟他凑得很近，完全把人圈在怀里，几乎是贴着他的嘴跟他说话，但又不亲他，李知勋烧红了脸，手紧紧地贴在墙壁上收紧了下巴试图避免和权顺荣肢体接触。  
“不喜欢。”  
“这样啊。”权顺荣点了点头笑眯眯的，用鼻尖去蹭李知勋的别开的脸，就好像刚才的回答是喜欢一样，“知勋来帮我我真的很开心。所以我也想帮帮知勋啊。”他抬高膝盖顶了顶李知勋勃起的下身，刚换好的宽松运动裤也被顶起了一个包。  
李知勋绝望地闭上眼睛，手环上权顺荣的脖子，把高自己一个头的人拉下来咬牙切齿地说。  
“要是敢让我不舒服你就死定了，绝对要把你拿去喂文俊辉家的猫，我说到做到。”

李知勋没想到在客厅里就被上了，还是压在墙上。  
权顺荣插进他身体里的时候他一只腿被权顺荣抬在手上，另一只也勉强点地，运动裤挂在脚踝上一晃一晃的，离开地面的危机感让他抱紧了权顺荣的脖子。“你他妈、别在这里！去床上！”  
“内。”权顺荣乖巧地应着，但动作完全不是这么个样子，他把李知勋的另外一只脚也抬起来，让李知勋环着自己的腰，自己抱住了主人的屁股，就着这个姿势直接往房间走。  
因为身上出了不少汗李知勋有点挂不住，总是在往下滑，往下滑就会吃的更深，但权顺荣为了更好抱走两步就得把他颠起来，从客厅到卧室短短的几步路权顺荣走走停停花了好长时间，李知勋被进进出出刺激地眼泪都掉出来了。  
最后被摔到床上的时候权顺荣从李知勋体内滑出来，刚扶着胯重新插进去，李知勋故意收缩了一下，马上就射了出来。  
勉强算是扳回一局的李知勋咧着嘴笑，眼睛都眯成一条缝，权顺荣红了一张脸压上来亲得李知勋笑出气音。  
但很快李知勋就笑不出来了，发情期的仓鼠跟人类的结构大概还是不太一样，不应期几乎为零，亲着亲着李知勋顺手在权顺荣的小肚子上掐了一把，就感觉身体里的那个东西又重新挺立起来。  
“不是？？？？”李知勋开始慌了，但权顺荣一把把他翻过来抱着腰又插了进去，像是动物交配最原始的姿势，还咬着李知勋的后颈不放。  
完了明天肯定要留印子。李知勋刚分神想了一下明天穿西装该怎么遮住痕迹，权顺荣就狠狠地顶了进来。  
“知勋不专心……”他放开了李知勋的脖子开始向下啃咬，大半的背部都留下了牙印和吻痕，李知勋被下身的动作搞得快喘不过气来，“我不是……”他挣扎着想要向前爬出权顺荣的控制范围，被一把拉回来完全笼在怀里。  
“知勋是我的。”小仓鼠对主人宣布了占有权，手探下去套弄李知勋尚未释放的性器，在前后夹击之后李知勋很快射了出来。  
“还没完哦。”权顺荣贴心地提醒着。“发情期可是很长的。”  
李知勋开始认真思考，要不还是拿去喂猫算了。

END


End file.
